


One Night Stand of a Lifetime

by Sangerin



Category: Hill Street Blues
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She told herself it was a fling for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krazykitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/gifts).



The rain had been a good excuse; an excuse not to catch a taxi, to stay in Frank's battered car, to drive back to his apartment, go up for a coffee and then a brandy, and then kisses and caresses and further and further into what she told herself was just a fling.

She told herself it was a fling for months, even years. After her divorce was final, and then his; beyond the day when she finally decided – dramatically – to publicly acknowledge their relationship.

She told herself it was a fling all the way to the altar and beyond.


End file.
